


Rubbish

by CyAmze (Cybernetics123_4DC)



Category: Cyborg (DCU Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/CyAmze
Summary: What I think Victor Stone thinks of life and it's racist problems.





	Rubbish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my English prep. We were given the word 'Rubbish' as a title (as you can tell) and had to write a short story based of said title. I wanted mine to included a bit of DC and be centred around Black Lives Matter. Might be racist to some but I don't mean it. 
> 
> NOT a life lesson if the said lesson is NOT to do with equality.

**Rubbish**

**CyAmze**

**A story of a boy that was told he was nothing.**

_**Dairy entry number 128. Centre of the multiverse. Sector 2814.** _

_**Hi, I’m going to tell you a story. It’s about life and the fact that they are not who they seem to be. It’s what I have tried to do about it. What I think about it, and the fact it doesn’t matter what you do they will probably never recognise you. I am not going to tell you my name as they are everywhere. They want to use us. I’m one of the lucky ones. One of the few that slipped through the crack.** _

_**All my life I had to run away from everyone who wanted nothing more than harm to me. The said that because I was different from them, that I was a nobody and so was everyone else, all the ones that were just like me. That I was a mistake. A piece of rubbish that was meant to be discarded long ago. My parents were the only ones that cared, but yet still even they sometimes thought of me as waste. It hurt me deep inside. How could I prove my worth if no one was going to notice me or any of us for that matter?** _

_**People say step up. Put your mind in the game. But there not talking about people like me. There talking about the others. The superiors. We can’t do anything to make them change. You think that it would be easy to make them change, well let me just tell you this. In life nothing will ever be as easy as you think it will be. There’s a saying for it. I think it is ‘easier said than done’. Yet they still don’t notice us standing there, right in front of their faces.** _

_**I have tried everything to get them to notice me, to notice us, to show that we are somebody, to show that they are not alone in the world, that we can do the same things that they can. Not all of it was even legal. I have been a robber, a thief, a murderer, a footballer, a god, a scientist and who knows what else. Yet we still have to stand on the side lines. I say I am lucky because I slipped through the crack but the ones that were noticed are the lucky ones, not me. I did have a taste of what that was like, to be one of the really lucky ones, when I was a footballer.** _

_**When I was a footballer, I was the best the city had ever had. Every team wanted me to play for them. But I am loyal to my game. I stayed with the one I already had. They were the ones that helped me through tough times. I had a dept to pay to the city for all the crimes that I had committed in my younger years. My ex-friend, that I had done all the crimes with went to prison for it all. I became a famous footballer. So, who say’s crime doesn’t pay?** _

_**But even that was a brief time in the spotlight. Yeah, they worshiped me like a football god but after a while they stopped doing it. They praised someone else. Now you think that I would just stop there. That because I have my epic moment that I should let someone else have a shot. I would but the person they praised was one of them NOT one of us. They didn’t deserve it. They didn’t have to work as hard as I had to get to that level. They had a free pass to paradise. I had a free pass to hell.** _

_**What does it take for someone like me to finally be noticed? I became nicknamed Victory because that’s what my team got at every single one of the matches that I played in. One of us even became one of the most powerful people in the known multiverse and even still we are not noticed. Do they even care. I mean we are all equal here, so why do they act like they own everything.** _

_**My parents have done everything they can to help the world. They have saved hundreds of lives. They have helped the armed forces. They have saved the government millions of dollars. They owe us big time. We will do anything to make it happen. It doesn’t matter if it is a peace treaty or even war. We will do anything in our power to make it happen. But I won’t. They won’t learn anything that way and they have many things to learn.** _

_**I am always trying to get them to listen. To learn. To understand. To know. To realise. To get that we are one planet. One team. One life. One chance to live. One we do together. This ended in disaster. A disaster that turned into a nightmare. A nightmare than turned into a curse. A curse that turned into a gift. A gift I never asked for. A gift that made me one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. A gift I am to use to my advantage.** _

_**With it I did everything in my power to help the world. From saving the day to finding peace between everyone. But bringing peace to the world was one thing that no one can bring. Doesn’t matter if you are a god, the president or just you average everyday worker. Peace just can’t come; I know that now and I wish I had known it sooner. Maybe they are right. Maybe they are above us for a reason. Maybe I should just stop. Maybe I should just let them take over.** _

_**For I may be the god of the multiverse, but I will always be what I was. To be ruled rather to rule or to be equal. To do what I am told and not fight back. For I will always be inhuman, a mistake, a freak of nature. They call me rubbish. They think I‘m rubbish. I should just take it as it is.** _

_**I should stop fighting. For all I am, for all I was, for all I will be is a piece of rubbish that was meant to be disposed of. I may be Lord Machine, but I am still Victor Antony Stone. And all he was, was rubbish.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have hurt anyones feelings or if you think I am trying to be racist to you. I don't want that. I am a multi race family. Do not complain though or try and ban me, block me, get my account shut down. Thanks also hope you liked.


End file.
